Mistletoe
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Just a little Tabby fluff for Christmas. Oneshot.


****Inspired by the clip from 6x11...only not with Gibbs. I blame my writer's block on Someone's Watching Over Me and Miles From Where You Are for this, which mind you I'm not sure was worth posting.**

Abby walked over to the box of Christmas decorations sitting on the floor of her lab, she'd already put most of them up, there was just one final touch. She pulled the sprig of mistletoe out of the box and studied the ceiling trying to decide where to put it.

Finally she clambered up onto one of the counters and hung it above the computer monitors on the back wall.

"Perfect!" she sighed happily, clapping her hands together, "Now, back to work."

It was two days before Christmas and they were working a home invasion robbery/homicide, one she seriously doubted would be solved by Christmas Day. She started DNA samples running through CODIS and then wondered over to her office where she was working on her teammates Christmas gifts, cufflinks made out of 9mm slugs for Ducky, a cotton ball bouquet for Ziva…and that was as far as she'd gotten.

She heard a small pop and suddenly her office and lab was plunged into darkness. She'd blown a circuit.

"You have got to be kidding me, Gibbs is going to kill me!"

She walked into the lab filling along the wall for the fuse box,

"Come on, come on, where are you?"

Suddenly she backed into something solid, hands reaching out and grasping her waist to steady her.

"Gibbs?" she asked, trying to figure out who was behind her.

"Guess again," Tony's voice came from somewhere right next to he her left ear.

Her heart rate picked up involuntarily as soon as she realized it was him.

"Tony, I'm so glad you're here! I blew a fuse and I can't find the breaker box…"

"Ahh, and here I thought you were going for the meditative feel," he joked, "Well don't worry the Very Special Agent DiNozzo is here to rescue his damsel in distress."

Abby laughed, "My hero!"

He reached out and caught her hand in his, "Here stay with me, I don't want to end up running all over top of you in the dark."

"You know Tony, I could get used to the whole, me and you alone in a dark room thing, it's kind of hot," she said playfully, though she was only half joking.

"Well, I could leave the lights off…" he said, his tone gaining a seductive edge.

Abby was profoundly glad of the power outage as she felt her cheeks heat up at the mere suggestion.

"Do you have a flashlight Abs?"

"It's in one of the drawers of my desk, the bottom left I think,"

He easily pulled her across the room, not letting go of her hand, she could feel him kneel down and begin rummaging through the drawer.

"Got it," he said, flipping on the small light.

They went back into the lab and with the help of the flashlight, Tony quickly found the tripped breaker and flipped it back on. Abby clapped happily as the lights and computers whirred back to life.

"Thank you soo much Tony, Gibbs would have killed me!" she said, flinging her arms around his neck.

"No problem, always happy to do my best for a lady in need," he replied with one of his trademark grins.

"That was so a double meaning DiNozzo."

"Yes it was Abby, yes it was."

She hurried over to the computer to get the DNA running through CODIS again, before turning back to Tony.

"Were you down here for a reason originally?"

"Oh yeah, are the ballistics reports back?"

"Sure are," she said walking over to the back bank of screens, followed closely by Tony who stopped right under the mistletoe.

Abby hit the print button on the computer then leaned over and gave Tony a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned and gave her a mildly confused glance.

"Mistletoe." she replied happily, pointing upward.

He glanced upward and gave her a small smile as she slid around him to grab the papers off the printer. She'd barely turned back to face him when his lips met hers, brushing them very gently before he pulled away. Their eyes locked momentarily and suddenly his lips were back against hers, more demanding and passionate this time. She returned the kiss eagerly, loving the way his lips felt against hers, having lost count of exactly how long she'd wanted something like this to happen. His tongue traced her bottom lip causing a shudder of pleasure to course through her body, she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in, running it along hers. She let a small, pleasurable moan escape her lips, and brought her hand up to his head, clutching him closer to her.

The dinging of the computer running the DNA match announced it had found one.

"I..have to check...that," she said breathlessly pulling away.

"_Cheek to cheek, the lights are low, a kiss beneath the mistletoe, your face lit by the fire's glow, that's all I want tonight." NSYNC_


End file.
